


¡Liberado! (Sólo fanart)

by Silabaris_Legi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference (sólo algunos miles de años xD), Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, I want xD, SasuNaru - Freeform, SpiritualHanyou!Naruto, Tengu!Sasuke, Yaoi if you want, Youkai thematic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaris_Legi/pseuds/Silabaris_Legi
Summary: Fanart para el #RetoTerrorífico del grupo de Facebook "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu".¡Al parecer Naruto ha liberado a cierto Tengu vengativo!





	¡Liberado! (Sólo fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo acuarelas, sin tinta esta vez :3  
> El espacio en blanco es para el título del fanfic hermano que debe acompañar a este fanart. Lo linkearé cuando esté disponible :)


End file.
